The present invention relates to a blanket to surround the chest, arms and legs of a person in the seated, lying down or partly lying down position.
The use of a blanket, for example a woollen blanket, to protect a person from the cold or the weather, has been known for a long time. Thus, it is frequent that a person who suffers from the cold, for example an elderly person, or for a person who would like to watch the television or read a book comfortably, while relaxing in a seated, lying down or partly lying down position, for example on a reclining armchair, would protect himself or herself using this type of blanket, to stay warm and cosy.
Unfortunately, this type of blanket is not easy to put into position. Furthermore, it tends to slide away or even slide when the person makes small movements, for example while sleeping.
The fact of being obliged to regularly reposition the said blanket is annoying, and it may also be difficult, particularly in the case of a sick or elderly person, or simply someone who is sleepy.
A document of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,756, describes a blanket designed to solve this type of disadvantage. The blanket is formed from a first square piece of blanket in which one of the corners is removed along a 45xc2x0 direction. A second piece of blanket is then sewn on the inner part of the blanket to form a pocket that could hold the feet of a person lying down under this blanket. But firstly, the corner opposite the pocket must be folded to avoid covering the face of this person, and secondly there is nothing to stop this blanket from sliding over the knees or even the feet of a person who is moving.
The object of the invention is a blanket that does not have these drawbacks.
The present invention proposes a blanket to surround the chest, arms and legs of a person in a seated, lying down or partly lying down position while preventing this blanket from sliding, this blanket comprising a lower inner pocket to contain the feet of the said person, in which this lower inner pocket is formed from a lower central part of the blanket, and in which the said blanket also comprises a median inner pocket fitted with two side openings for the hands of the said person, and means of holding the said blanket in place around the neck of the said person.
Advantageously, the lower inner pocket is part of the blanket folded on itself and fixed on each side; the two side lower parts having been removed.
Advantageously, the said blanket may also comprise a median outer pocket, either for the hands or to place different small objects such as a handkerchief, a book, spectacles, a remote control, etc., and possibly fastening means placed on each side of the blanket to hold the blanket in place.
The pockets, like the lower inner pocket, may be made using VELCRO strips (deposited trademark), press studs, slide fasteners, etc.
Advantageously, the blanket comprises at least two openings on each side of the median inner pocket through which the hands can pass.
Advantageously, holding means may consist of a slit formed in the upper part of the said blanket, or two strips connected to this upper part.
In one variant embodiment, the lower inner pocket is removable. It may then be formed from two superposed half pockets, for example with different colours.
Heating elements may be added to the lower inner pocket.
Advantageously, the lower inner pocket forms an envelope, in which the entire said blanket can be stored when folded to form a xe2x80x9cpillowxe2x80x9d.
The blanket according to the invention may be made of wool, cotton, towelling, skai, oilcloth or any other appropriate material.
Unlike U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,756, the blanket according to the invention only needs one rectangular piece of material, the lower central part of the blanket being folded on itself before being fixed on each side to form a lower inner pocket for the feet. The two rectangular parts that may be removed on each side of this lower pocket may be used to make the two inner and outer median pockets.
Therefore, the blanket according to the invention has many advantages compared with the blanket described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,756. In fact it is very easy to:
make it: only one rectangular piece of material is necessary,
store it: it can be folded in the form of a pillow,
use it: there is no risk of it dropping off even with restless persons.
Moreover, the cost of making this type of blanket is very low.
There can be many applications for this type of blanket, particularly as:
a blanket for use at home (for example for watching the television, etc.),
a travelling blanket for use in aircraft, trains, etc.,
a blanket used for sick or elderly persons, for example in a retirement home,
a child""s blanket in a pushchair,
a blanket to cover a wheelchair for a handicapped person (can be made from skai, oilcloth, etc.),
blanket made of towelling for beach wear,
etc.